High School Screw Up Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: Five girls arrive at a new school that is currently over run with the Akatsuki, and Sound. The two gangs are long lived rivals, and only one girl can disrupt the balance of it all. A boy from Akatsuki knows something of the very girl that can make...


High School Screw Up

By Shadow Itachi SU

Started March 6 2011

Edit March 6 2011, March 7 2011, March 9 2011, March 11 2011, April 10 2011

Put up April 10 2011

Rating T

Romance, Violence, Cussing, Humor, Drama

Sic- Five girls arrive at a new school that is currently over run with the Akatsuki, and Sound. The two gangs are long lived rivals, and only one girl can disrupt the balance of it all. A boy from Akatsuki knows something of the very girl that can make everything go right or wrong for either them or the school. Sound is trying to get the girl on their side so they can rule.

Her father, a acting former special officer has started working undercover as a teacher, and has been watching the school that is being targeted. The target is the principle, and he has also been assigned of watching the man.

A man has been on the inside of the school for quite some time, and has taken interest in the girl that is now in the center of the scale of his plans. What will he do to get her out, or in his organization that is currently operating in the school building?

Chapter 1

Arrival

She sat in the car with four other girls, looking out the window, bored. She listened to them talk about the school, but the subject was boring now. Her and her father had decided to move here, in Kohona. His decision. Where she will have to learn to rule a new high school, all over again. Where she will have to start from the bottom once again, and make her way to the top. She ruled her old school, and her four friends knew it. Her friends father's knows her father, and they have all agreed to move here. Her father, and also her friends fathers used to be in the force back in Wind city, they have agreed that they needed a fresh start, so they move to Leaf Village.

She is known as, Lotus, or in her old school, D.E.M.O.N, which stands for, Devil Eating Monster Of the Nations. How she obtained such a name has never been reviled. She usually wore dark blue, in public, to pink alone at home. She always has her dark brown hair down, and sometimes had her bangs hanging over her right chocolate brown eye. She is known for her bad behavior, and fighting styles that have been passed down from her father. She has also been known to hold embarrassing secrets about her friends, and she has been known to keep secrets on people she might want to possibly blackmail later on.

Her friend, that is sitting beside her is the only one she will openly talk to about certain things, her name is Akashi Ookami. She usually wears jeans, to leather in public, and have often been seen in gray out of school. She keeps her black hair braided, or down, and has short bangs. She is known for her quiet behavior, and always looked to Lotus for help with words, or for understanding some things. She has also been known to snap when something upsets her, and will blindly jump into something that didn't concern her.

Ino, who is sitting beside, Ookami, with her long blonde hair, some hanging over her left blue eye, and the rest in a high pony tail. She usually wears purple. She is known for her sassy nature, and fashion style. She is also known to pick fights when it involves her friends, and has been known for her fashionable fighting style. Even though, Lotus disagrees that it can be used in real combat, or getting out of a tight situation.

Ten Ten, a weapon loving tom girl, has been known for her love of weapons, and fighting styles. She wears red, to dark pink in public, and has her long brown hair in two buns, and watched life with only her brown eyes. She has been known for her, love of weapons, and her unusual humor. She has also been known for guarding secrets, and beating people up if word got out about something of her friends.

"Hey, Earth to Lotus!" someone called in her ear.

"What is it dip wad?" she asked her friend, boredom laced in her voice.

"Aren't you excited about this school?" her friend asked, excited herself.

"Hell no," she said, a drip of venom entered her bored tone.

"Aw, you're just mad because you have to start all over again."

"Fuck off, life was better when you're not rubbing it in shit."

"Well, don't get snippy with me."

"I said. Fuck. Off."

"Fine."

She sat there in silence once again, seeing the school yard now. What a big place. The car stopped, and she got out first, swinging her bag over her shoulder, making sure that she hit her friend upside he head while doing it.

"Ow!"

"Wow is right," she smirked, "you got some sense knocked into you!"

"Oh shut it!"

"Shut this," she flipped her friend the bird and walked towards the school.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Yes I did you fucktard!" Lotus called, smiled turning around on the steps and showing both her middle fingers to her friends. She knew that people were looking at her, but she could care less. She walked into the school, shoving people away from her as she walked towards the office. She heard her friends politely saying 'Excuse me' as they went.

"Lotus help!" she heard one of her friends yell, she rolled her eyes and went back to her friend. She seen that a few girls were picking on her.

"Hey you fucking bitches," she called to the three girls, they turned to see who she was talking to, "Yeah you three, leave my friend alone before I knock some sense into ya'll."

"Who are you to talk?" the middle asked, snotty nose in the air like she was more superior.

"I'm a human being," she said back, a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"This is a school, you're suppose to be smart," she said back, "Now step aside, so my friend can pass."

"Oh sure, like we gonna listen to you."

"You should, or you're going to get a lesson from me."

"Like that will ever happen."

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, you must be the principle."

"Indeed I am."

"These three girls were picking on my friend, I asked them to stop but they won't listen."

"Really? Well, you three come with me. Also, Lotus, welcome to Koho high."

"Thanks," she smiled and walked over to her friend.

"How does he know you?" her friend asked.

"My father talked to the guy and now he knows me somehow, lets go and get used to this school before the bell rings."

"Right, where are the others?"

"I told them if we ever get separated, look for the cafeteria."

"Good plan, where was I when you made that one?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh," they walked around for a bit and found the cafeteria, they walked in and found that it was full of students.

"Wow, it's amazing!" her friend called out, shocked to see such a big place.

"Hm, yes."

"Let's go find the others," her friend started leading the way. Lotus followed not really caring if they found the others or not, she just wanted out.

"Lotus~! Ino~!"

"Ten Ten~! Ookami~!"

"Yay..." Lotus said offhandedly, and mainly to herself as she followed her blonde companion, known as Ino.

"Oh lighten up, Lotus!" Ino called happily as she bounded over to Ten Ten, and Ookami.

"How boring," she said ready to trip Ino, but stopped herself from the temptation of making her the fool.

"You're boring."

"I can make you into a fool easily."

"I can get myself out of it easily."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, the other have failed to mention that," she leaned in closer to Ino's ear and whispered, "Your string is hanging out."

"What!" Ino screeched and dragged, Lotus to the girls washroom, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It was for my own amusement."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Cock sucker."

"Ass fucker."

"Just so you know, I like being fucked in the ass!"

"Too loud, I think the whole room heard you."

"Ah~!" Lotus walked out to get away from the now screaming Ino, and seen that everyone in the cafeteria was now looking over at her, not to mention it was deathly silent. Well shit, now I have to save her, she thought quickly to find away to save her friend the humiliation.

"Its a god damn play we are working on!" Lotus called out, as soon as Ino came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah!"

"Really what is it about!"

"A gay couple~!" Ookami called out, "Damion, I didn't know!"

"It was my fault!" Ino called back.

"Damion, didn't you say that Rick was hot?"

"Did you have to say that out loud!" Ino called out, acting embarrassed.

"You think I'm hot!" Ten Ten asked.

"Rick!" Ino called out, and hid behind Lotus, "Max, I take everything back! Just get me out of here!"

"Sorry Damion you're on your own!" Lotus walked away from Ino and went over to, Ten Ten, and Ookami.

"Traitor!" Ino called out and ran into the bathroom again.

"Scene!" Lotus, and Ten Ten called out, Ino walked out smiling, and people were starting to clap. The four did a lady like bow, while Lotus just waved and sat down at the empty table.

"Thanks for saving me," Ino whispered to Lotus, "twice now."

"I can embarrass you at any time," Lotus just smirked and listened to her friends talk about this and that.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino whispered harshly in Lotus's ear, "Check out those hotness of nature!" Lotus glanced over at the table that Ino was looking at and seen four guys sitting there.

"What about them?" Lotus asked.

"What do you mean 'what about them?' do you have poor eye sight," Ino said, "They are fucking hot!"

"Pour water on them then," Lotus said and turned around.

"Oh, how tempting it is!" Ino said and started pairing them up with the four guys.

"I think that one would go well with you, Ookami."

"What the old man?"

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"Look at him, he has white hair!"

"He looks young."

"Well the emo king will suit well for you, Ino!"

"The red head is all yours Ten Ten!"

"I think that blonde guy would go well with.." Ten Ten started, now looking at her four friends, "You."

"Her?" Ino sounded shocked, "Let me see," Ino said looking from the blonde one to one of her friends.

"They would go well together, but isn't that blonde a girl?" Ookami asked.

"I was just about to say that!" Ino said.

"Who are you talking about this time?" Lotus asked, looking up at her friends.

"You, with that blonde," Ino smiled innocently. Lotus turned around and looked at the blonde, hair long, like her friend Ino's, and bangs hanging over to the side, like Ino's, and has a high pony tail, like Ino's, and blue eyes, just like Ino's.

"What do you know, an Ino look alike," Lotus smirked, looking the blonde over. He may look like a girl, but there are some masculine features, and no girl has an Adam's apple. She thought, and started tuning in on what her friend was saying.

"I do not look like that!" Ino called out loudly, Lotus was watching the guys at the table for a reaction to the sudden outburst. Ino was still ranting about how she doesn't look like the other blonde kid at the table. Suddenly, she had an idea, an idea that will get her out of the lunch room faster, like she has always wanted. She smirked, still watching the blonde kid and then turned around facing the ranting Ino.

"Oh my gosh!" Lotus suddenly called out, shocked and quickly standing up, also drawing some attention as what she did, and say.

"What!" Ino suddenly called, seeming scared and looking at Lotus, wondering why her friend gave a sudden reaction that normally wasn't Lotus.

"How did you get over here so fast, you were just over there!" she said pointing over to where the other blonde was sitting. Whom was currently looking over at the five girls' table, along with the three that were at his table. He started smirking, seeing that she wanted to get out of the cafeteria, and using him as a lift.

"Was not!" Ino said, now mad that Lotus had gotten her mixed up with a stranger.

"Sure," Lotus said rolling her eyes, and listened to Ino's ranting a bit more.

"Do not confuse me with a blonde whore!"

"Keep talking, no one's listening!" Lotus called out, smirking, shutting Ino up. She also didn't want people mad at her, and her friend for saying such a thing to insult someone they have never even officially meet.

"How dare you!" Ino called out, getting ready to attack. Lotus saw this coming, and didn't want to miss it for the world. It has been a while since she last spared with one of her friends, even if it was only dodging an attack that she knew was coming her way.

"It's falling on deaf ears!" Lotus smiled, walking away. Her little spar will just have to wait, she needed to build a rep fast, and the only way she could do it, was make a first impression with the whole school

"Get back here, bitch!" She heard Ino calling, she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying her friends distress.

"Bye," she waved, still walking, her smirk grew into a smile. Time to get down to business, she thought walking out of the food court's double doors.

Sin~

It was now lunch, and all Lotus's classes were advanced. She walked towards the cafeteria to get some lunch, and possibly meet up with her friends. She had no trouble of getting to the lunch room now, since she knew where it was, and for another reason.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Ten Ten smiled, "I saved you a spot, and got you something."

"You're not allowed to save spots!" someone said, just when Lotus was about to say something.

"Really? Not even for me?" Lotus smiled cutting in front of the two, Ten Ten ready to fight, and the guy that talked.

"Oh, sorry," the guy suddenly said, changing his tone.

"It's fine," Lotus smiled and stood beside her friend, both talking about their classes so far. Ino came up behind the two, and started in on the chat, Lotus just let the two talk, and listened in. They paid for the food, and walked to their table.

"So, seen you cut in front of that guy," Ino smiled, "What happened, people say that he is the toughest guy here, and you just walked in front of him and stole the spot." Ino loved gossip, and she can get information fast, but not as fast as Lotus.

"Heard of the Hell Hound?" Lotus asked smiling.

"Yeah, he just started here, and earned that name on the first day!"

"She," Lotus corrected her friend.

"No, fucking way!" Ino, Ten Ten, and Ookami asked together, "You're the Hell Hound?"

"Yup," Lotus smiled, and started eating her lunch, "TGITD," Lotus smiled.

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"Thank God It's Taco Day," Ookami said and drank from her soda bottle.

"What is with you and spicy food?" Ino asked, shaking her head.

"Oh just shut up and watch your dream guys at the other table," Lotus said, taking a drink of her green tea.

"They're not there," Ino simply said.

"Really?" Lotus said rolling her eyes, she expected her friend to be disappointed, but she must know something that she didn't. She figured that they were behind her, smirking, or out in the court yard enjoying the sun.

"Yeah," Ino sounded a bit excited, and her other friends were silent and gawking.

"You know what I hate?" She asked her friends.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I hate when I'm right."

"What do you think?"

"She's right," the two gawking girls across from her and Ino said.

"What ever she is thinking, it must be right," Ookami said, Lotus rolled her eyes and turned around, seeing the four guys her friends were staring at.

"What a shocker," Lotus said and turned around, she started nibbling on a fry.

"So your, the famous Hell Hound?" one of the guys said.

"If I'm not?" Lotus asked, being her bored self.

"You are, heard you across the room, yeah."

"What of it?" Lotus asked.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to come and check you out."

"If you're trying to make my life a living hell," Lotus said not even bothering to turn around, "Then those four have beat you too it, unless you can top them off."

"Hey!" Ino suddenly called out, "That was uncalled for!"

"Neither were you."

"You son of a bitch!"  
>"I'm a girl, get it right! I'm the daughter of a cunt!"<p>

"I should kill you!"

"Oh really?" Lotus smirked.

"I don't like that look..." Ten Ten said, silently backing away from the two.

"Uh, I should go find my locker!" Ookami said and ran out of the lunch room.

"You wouldn't," Ino said, seeing the smirk.

"Just try and stop me," Lotus said, and opened her mouth to speak. Ino quickly took action and tried to tackle, Lotus to the ground before she could say one word. But she just fell face first on the floor. Ino quickly turned around and seen Lotus standing, still having that smirk plastered on her face. She was now scared, and soon to be scarred for life.

"Next time, cupcake," Lotus smiled and walked out of the room, she had so many embarrassing stories to tell of her friends, and they knew it.

"Double H, how's it going?" Ten Ten asked, smiling, walking towards her. Lotus was just leaning to the side of the the double doors of the lunch room.

"Not bad," Lotus smiled.

"How did you get such a rep so quickly?" Ten Ten asked, leaning beside her friend.

"Easy," Lotus smiled.

"How? What did you do?"

"I pulled a few strings here and there, and then suddenly I'm the Hell Hound."

"In the last school?"

"You'll find out soon enough, I did a check and you, Ookami, and Ino are in the same class as me, same with those four girls that picked on Ino, and I believe that red head also."

"You've been busy."

"I like to be thorough."

"Right, later," Ten Ten said and walked away. Lotus smiled, hearing the door of the cafeteria open.

"Heard you girls talking about us, hm."

"So? What about it?"

"Oh nothing, just that I know something you don't, yeah."

"Yeah right."

"It's true, and I won't tell you, hm."

"So? What about it?"

"Nothing, just that you will want to know of it, and you will come and find me for it, un."

"Yeah right."

"It's true."

"Right, if I ever want to find you, then you should leave a name."

"Nah, you know what I look like so why bother, hm."

"Why indeed, and also, I won't even go looking for you, it is you who is going to look for me."

"How so?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Lotus smiled and walked away from the Ino look a like. So the blonde is actually a guy, Lotus smiled at her internal joke. She found Ten Ten trying to open her locker, she shook her head and walked over.

"Lotus, I can't open it," Ten Ten said, "I've tried everything! From asking it, to kicking it mad!"

"Try this," Lotus said examining the locker as her friend spoke, and knocked on it twice and kicked it. The locked snapped open and Ten Ten squealed for joy, hugging her friend.

"Thank you!" Ten Ten said and opened her locker.

"Whatever," Lotus said and started walking away, waving bye to Ten Ten.

"Lotus~!" she heard her friend call from another part of school, "Help~!" Ookami called out. She shook her head and followed the distress call to her friend.

"What is it?" Lotus asked.

"What?" Ookami asked confused.

"You called for me," Lotus said and leaned against the lockers.

"No I didn't, but I do need some help."

"Yes?"

"My locker won't open.."

"Ten Ten had the same problem," Lotus said and looked the locker over, she gave a small tap to it and it opened.

"You know all the tricks to any locker!" Ookami smiled.

"I guess," Lotus said and leaned against the lockers again.

"So, how did you become the Hell Hound?" Ookami asked.

"You know my father, right?"

"Yeah, he always reads that orange book."

"Yeah, he used to go to this school also, he was known as the Copy Nin."

"Nin?"

"Yeah, Ninja."

"Oh, uh, elaborate."

"He studied the fighting styles when he was younger, and since people tried to pick a fight with him, he picked up on how they fight, and used it against them."

"Oh right."

"Hatake Kakashi," Lotus said, "The Copy Nin."

"Hatake Lotus," Ookami said, "The Hell Hound."

"Makes sense, since my grandfather was...something Fang...I can't remember, I'm going to have to ask my dad about that."

"White Fang wasn't it?"

"Death Fang?"

"Lightning Fang?"

"Wolf Fang?"

"Dog Fang?"

"Flash Fang?"

"Sharp Fang?"

"Fire Fang?"

"Light Fang?"

"I have no idea," Lotus said, shaking her head.

"Well, it makes your title worse since you were actually taught by your father. I see you as the most dangerous here, and yet you don't act on it."

"No, because I don't need to."

"Why?"

"Because people know that I can raise hell when ever I want."

"True, but won't people forget it?"

"Nope, I remind them who is top dog."

"Anyone brave enough to challenge you?"

"No one yet," Lotus smirked and they started walking around in the halls, leaving her friend to her locker.

Sin~

It has been a few days now, and they have gotten used to the school, Lotus and her friends haven't talked for quite a while now, and they made an agreement to always meet up in the cafeteria for lunch. Lotus was making her way over there, and she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She gave up on trying to look for the source, and just kept alert for an attack. She walked into the lunch room and sat down with her four friends.

"Ten Ten, heard you found people to hang out with," Ookami said, smiling.

"Yeah, but they can be annoying, and one of them I don't even want to be friends with, what about you Ino?"

"Oh, I've found friends, you should join with us, Ten Ten!" Ino said, "What about you, Ookami?"

"I've found one," Ookami said sheepishly.

"Really? Only one?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, what about you, Hell Hound?" Ookami asked.

"Don't even bother, she is such a lone wolf," Ino said.

"It's true," Lotus smiled.

"So what about the information you hold?" Ino asked excited. Her and her friends have asked Lotus to snoop around the school for what first impression they have made.

"Alright, here is what I found out for ya'll," Lotus started, "Ten Ten, everyone has officially classified you with, Weapon Arms Rival, also known as W.A.R."

"What! No way~!" Ten Ten asked excited.

"Yup, Ookami, you are known as, Wonder Out Land Friend, also known as W.O.L.F."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and you Ino are classified as Purple Individual Girl, also known as P.I.G."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"True," Lotus smiled.

"What else!"

"You know those four guys that have been watching us?" Lotus smirked, "Well I have found out their names. The old man as you claimed he is, Ookami, is known as Hidan, he's an exchange student. The Emo King is Uchiha Itachi, he comes from a wealthy family, and his father is now in F.B.I."

"What no way!"

"True, and the red head, is also an exchange student from Wind city, totally different school from us, he is Sasori No Akasuna, Scorpion of the Red Sands. Not sure on how he got the name yet, but I'm working on that. The girl at the table is..."

"Whoa," Ino said looking over at the four guys, and just as Lotus had said earlier, watching them "What about the whore?" Ino said and had a shocked look on her face, "It's coming over!"

"It's the blonde girl~!" Ookami silently whispered.

"Told you, you'd come look for me," Lotus smiled, turning to face the Ino look a like.

"Was not, I was just wondering when you would find me, hm."

"Not even close, and why should I?"

"The secret."

"Oh, those pictures, well I found the girls that did it and broke them, so I have no worries about it, Deidara," Lotus smiled and turned around, going back to what she was about to say to her friends.

"How did.."

"You're apart of a gang called Akatsuki, the official Bad Boys of the school, and I know who you all are, Deidara, you guys currently travel in two, you are paired up with Sasori No Akasuna. You hang around with Uchiha Itachi, and Hidan. Itachi is paired up with Hoshigaki Kisame, and Hidan is with Kakuzu."

"How the hell do you know all that!" Ino called out.

"I dig for information, and the leader of the gang is Pein, whom is paired up with, Konan, the Angel. I also know that, Sasori is going to be graduating soon, so your partner is going to have to be replaced. I know who it is."

"Damn, you know everything," Ten Ten said, shocked.

"Yeah, in only a few days," Lotus smiled at her own victory. "Oh, yeah, I just found this out, my dad is working here."

"What!" Ino called out, scared now. Ino has never liked Lotus's father, she has always found him creepy.

"Yup," Lotus said, turning to her scared friend.

"I hate your father! I hate how he is!"

"So do I," Lotus said.

"So, he's a teacher here?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah."

"What is he doing?"

"Should I answer that, or should you rephrase?"

"Rephrase," Ookami said catching what Lotus was hinting, "What does he teach in the school?"

"Probably Gym," Ino said, trying to regain her self control.

"Nope, although that would be funny," Lotus said, "He's in English."

"Seriously?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, also the Ino look a like is taking his class," Lotus smiled.

"I'd laugh, if he, and she wasn't glaring," Ten Ten said, looking at the Ino look a like, and Ino herself.

"Me too," Ookami squeaked.

"So your father is, Hatake Kakashi!" she heard someone else call out.

"What! The Copy Nin!"

"No way!"

"The Copy Nin is here!"

"Damn it," Lotus said and listened to what others were saying. Now they will think that I got the information from my father, when all this time I have been sneaking into the office to figure out this place, and listened to talk around here, Lotus thought. I should learn to keep my mouth shut about my father, she added to the thought.

Sin~

She walked through the building, practically knowing everything about everyone, even the principle. She knew that old man will be retiring soon, and she knew who was going to replace him. People have stopped talking about her father working there, finally. She couldn't take much of 'Oh, the English teacher is really hot!', and 'What is behind that mask?'

She could tell them, if she knew, what lies under that mask of his. She would also slap them if they asked further. Well, at least now she can go into the class room and ask for lunch money, instead of sneaking in there. She hasn't heard from, Deidara for awhile, probably still thinking that she would go look for him. Like that will ever happen, she thought, a light smirk on her face as she walked into the cafeteria. She gave a yawn, not wanting to be in school today, but like her father, she was kicked out by him, as she kicked him out. How that happened she could never tell.

"Morning Hell Hound!" Ino had called out, and Lotus gave a low growl. Why does her friend always have to call out? It was so annoying, and just like her to act without thinking. She should embarrass her today, yes, today seems like the perfect day, for they have found new guys to admire, more their age. Also the brother of the Emo King, Uchiha Sasuke, is the new victims name. He should have a new hair style, seriously, it looks like a ducks ass.

"Look," Ino called out happily, pointing to the seat next to her, "It's Sasuke-Kun~" She walked closer to the five at the table, and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey," she said to him, trying to get his attention, "Get the hell out of my seat, Duck Ass."

"Don't be rude~!" Ino called out.

"Shut up," Lotus growled.

"What's the matter wake up on the wrong side of the den?" Duck Ass, asked. Now she was pissed, she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the room.

"Loser," Lotus growled and sat down.

"Sasuke-Kun~!" Ino called out, going after the sliding Uchiha.

"Nice, thought he would never leave," Ookami smiled, and the three started talking.

"Must have taken Ino so long to try and get 'Duck Ass' to sit over here," Ten Ten smiled.

"Next time he would think to find a better seat," Lotus smiled back, and started doing some of the work that was left over from last period. She listened to the two talk, as she did her work, which wasn't much of it.

"Ah," she heard someone say, and she knew that voice, "There you are my daughter!"

"What do you want?"

"A little chat," Kakashi said, she heard that smirk in his voice, "if you wish."

"Fine, but I just got this seat back from, Duck Ass," Lotus said, closing her books and standing up, following her father out of the double doors of the lunch room.

"You know everything about this school, who is replacing the principle?"

"Tsunade."

"Who is the science teacher for the higher grades?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"So I see, one more," Kakashi said, "who are the leaders for Akatsuki, and Sound?"

"Pein is leader of Akatsuki, who is also paired up with Konan, and Orochimaru is for Sound, who hangs around with Kabuto, the assistant for Madara."

"I see, thank you," Her father said and started walking away, she walked back into the cafeteria, and seen, Duck Ass in her seat. She walked over and grabbed her things.

"Sorry Duck Ass, something more important then you, came up," she smacked Duck Ass across the head as she swung it on her shoulder.

"What!"

"Ya, heard me, unimportant low life."

"Bitch."

"Loser."

"Cock sucker!"

"Sorry, maybe next time!" Lotus smiled and walked out of the room. I have to know why my father asked those questions, the problem is, he keeps secrets as good as me, she thought and went to follow the teachers around, hoping to find something that will clue her in.

Sin~

She walked into her class and sat at a desk, she's been walking around all lunch hour, just following the teachers. She got nothing from them, so that means it must be for something else, for her father to be talking to her. Also, he must be working on something else for him to not know these simple things of the school. She laid her head down on the desk, and started to doze off.

"Wake up!" a ruler smacked down on her desk, and she slowly lifted up her head, unfazed by the attempt of frightening her.

"What, Jiraiya?"

"What does paragraph eight, say?" She didn't even have to look at the book to know what he was talking about, or reciting it.

"To the book -"

"Not that one," Jiraiya suddenly said.

"Ah, that one," Lotus said, and fixed her memory on a different book instead of 'Come Come Flaming Heart'.

"Yes, 'The Outsiders'!"

"Were not even reading that book."

"Were not?" Jiraiya said and looked at the book he was holding, "So were not! Right, continue what you were doing," he smiled, she laid her head back down on the desk and started to drift off to sleep.

Sin~

The next day, she followed a few people that she knew carried information of the school. So they must know what her father is up to, if not, then she will have new material on the school. It's no use, so it's not school wise, it must be different, outside of school. She thought and headed to her class since break was over.

She sat in her desk, and laid her head down, everything about her rep, and what she does is so tiring, it can practically fry her brain. The teachers leave her alone, and also the students, since they know that she is the Hell Hound, and the daughter of the Copy Nin, she is bound to be trouble. Yet, she hasn't caused any trouble, just stop them. So, is she safe to approach? Or more dangerous? They didn't know, and didn't want to find out, so they leave her be.

"Hell Hound, answer this question," the teacher spoke up, and Lotus got up, and walked to the dry erase board and wrote down the answer, and walked back to her desk and started to fall back to sleep. The problem is that no one in the school actually know her real name except for her father, and her four friends. The good point is that no one knows her real name, so no enemy can harm her rep.

SI/N: I know I fail, I really need to start on just one story and actually finish it. So, from now on, Capture of the Flame, and two (2) side stories are going to be worked on. These other stories will just have to wait.

Side Story 1, Howling Wolf

Side Story 2, Black Rose (Or) Izo No Leo. Maybe both, if I'm feeling bored ^w^;

Sin~

The Evil Author~!


End file.
